


You're Mine and I'm Yours

by Scriberat



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Kuja is jealous and gets an idea. Sephiroth goes along with it.
Relationships: Kuja (Final Fantasy IX)/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 5





	You're Mine and I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> i just meant for this to be a blowjob fic

It was difficult to read Kuja sometimes, especially when he iced Sephiroth out. For a week now, he had been trying to pry an answer from him, both directly and indirectly, but nothing worked.

"I give up. Kuja, why can't you just tell me what's wrong?" Sephiroth asked.

"Why don't you ask that floozy from last week? The one you were smiley with," Kuja said huffily.

"Y — what?" 

"You were flirting with someone else!" Kuja rounded on him with a withering glare and went to sit on the couch.

"I was not. I remember that conversation and I was not flirting." 

"Are you certain? It seemed like it to me." 

"I am." Sephiroth looped an arm around Kuja's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek, though Kuja was quick to separate himself. 

"Do you want me to beg forgiveness?" Sephiroth asks. 

"No," Kuja says, already deflating, though he did think it'd be fun to see Sephiroth on his knees. Then he got an idea, a delightful idea. "But you can do something else~" 

"What do you want me to do?" Sephiroth asked. 

"Get on your knees and blow me," Kuja said casually. He smirked lazily as Sephiroth rolled his eyes before launching across the space between them and kissing Kuja passionately, making him moan. 

"As you wish," Sephiroth whispered into Kuja's ear. 

"Hohh~" 

Sephiroth knelt between Kuja's legs and pulled his socks down to gain better access to his thighs, then kissed them tenderly here and there. Kuja moaned a little more to encourage him. The soft kisses continued, first on one leg, then the other, then switching between them, slowly, slowly creeping closer to the codpiece and cock beneath it. 

When he reached a sensitive spot just a few inches away, Sephiroth bit down. Kuja keened and jumped from the sensation. 

"Seph~" 

Sephiroth let out a hot breath on the bite before sucking hard to leave a mark. He made several more before switching thighs and doing it again. Kuja's voice rang sweetly in his ears as he covered the soft skin. 

He kissed over the armor that hid his ultimate goal from him and ran his hands up Kuja's legs to the straps that held his codpiece on his hips before dancing his fingertips along to the bolts that held the ensemble together. 

"It's bold of you to put so much pressure on two little bolts," Sephiroth said. He dug his fingernails underneath the caps and popped them off, then set them aside, revealing the actual bolt which he undid. Then he slid the armor off, unhooked the straps, and removed all but the straining hammock that held Kuja's hardening cock. 

"Bold, indeed, but enough of a challenge for those who would try me, and they are far bolder," Kuja said, his painted lips forming an O that Sephiroth imagined would look nice on his own cock should he ever convince his peacock of a lover to give it attention. He met Kuja's gaze and kissed the tip where it poked out against the fabric, then pulled the straps down and freed it. 

"And how bold am I to come to it when called? I am no challenger," Sephiroth said. Somehow, he felt like a swordsman who had found more than employment with his master. Kuja hummed and looked at him endearingly, caressed his cheek. 

"More than any, to take my heart first," he said softly. Kuja had picked up the subservient vibe and reveled in it, but he found he couldn't be unkind or punishing, not against those eyes. Sephiroth smiled and kissed the tip of his cock. 

"And I will never betray it." He took the head into his mouth and got a feel for the shape of it with his lips, caressing it gently between them, then started bobbing. Kuja was already letting out huffs and pants and small moans as Sephiroth played with his head. He evened out when Sephiroth moved down the shaft until he reached the base. 

"Stay there a moment. I'm loving the sight of this~" Kuja said. He tangled his hand in Sephiroth's hair and drank in the sight of his mouth at the base, of the strong nose buried in silvery, wiry hairs, of those green eyes looking up at him for the next command. Kuja gathered Sephiroth's hair in his hand and twisted it around for a firm grip, then pet it on his hand. 

"Alright, you can move again." 

Sephiroth suctioned his mouth on the way up and licked the tip, making Kuja moan from the heat and squeeze. He repeated that movement, going all the way down, sucking hard going up. It was basic, but Kuja was sensitive enough he didn't need to do much else. 

Heh. 

He hummed when he reached the base, the vibrations of his throat thrumming against the head. Then he focused on the tip and lathed it with his tongue before sucking on it, enjoying watching Kuja writhe under his ministrations. 

"Sephiroth, how are you so good?" Kuja whined, his grip tightening on Sephiroth's head. Sephiroth popped off with a lewd sucking sound that made Kuja's cock twitch. 

"I'm doing what I think would feel good," he replied. His speed increased. Kuja howled, tail flicking and grasping onto Sephiroth, legs spreading more as he relaxed against the couch. Sephiroth moved closer, caressing Kuja's thigh as he did. 

"Let me take control for a few strokes~" Kuja said. His grip tightened and Sephiroth allowed himself to be dragged up and down for what turned into a few minutes as Kuja bucked and pulled and moaned. After awhile, he resisted Kuja's pushing and took him at a slightly slower pace. 

"Fuck.." Kuja bit his lip. Sephiroth hummed on his cock and pulled back to the head to tease it, then bobbed again, licking the head every time he came up. 

"S-Seph! I'm... hahhh... close.." Kuja held himself back. Sephiroth focused on the head and pumped Kuja's shaft as he did. He focused his attention on the movements of the cock in his mouth and, when it twitched and jumped, he slammed his mouth down and hummed. Kuja screamed from the vibration and bucked hard into his mouth before cumming. 

Sephiroth swallowed and carefully tucked Kuja's cock back into its codpiece before getting up and nuzzling Kuja's neck. 

"Do you feel that I'll not betray you?" 

"I do~" Kuja groaned from satisfaction as Sephiroth pressed his own erection against his side. He kissed Kuja's neck and sucked lightly on the flesh, not enough to leave a mark just yet. 

"Will you suck on mine?" 

"I've never done it before." 

"Follow my orders and you'll do fine," Sephiroth said. He kept his tone gentle, tried to put in some allowance so Kuja wouldn't get scared. He looked at Kuja, who looked at him and nodded, then slid off the couch. 

Their positions changed smoothly. Kuja ran his hands up Sephiroth's thighs, but he could tell there was little need to prep him at that point. He kissed over the clothed shaft, then flattened his tongue and licked the entire leather crotch before undoing the belt amd letting it hang. He undid the button, pulled down the zipper and ghosted his palm over the bulging cock. Sephiroth sucked in a breath. Kuja smiled. 

"Do you need me so badly?" 

"Yes," Sephiroth said, his voice strained. Kuja ran a finger lightly along the shaft, base to head, then pulled away just before reaching the glans. Then he worked at the boxers. 

"How do you tuck this into your pants?" 

"Depends how it wants to go," Sephiroth said. He grunted as Kuja tugged at the band before letting go and moving his hand to the side around the bulge that was now weeping and making a wet spot in the fabric. He tugged at the boxers again and didn't move them. Sephiroth reached down to do it for him, but Kuja slapped his hand lightly and tutted. 

"No, no. Be patient." Kuja had studied some techniques and ran his fingertips over Sephiroth's skin, igniting them ever so slightly to warm them and him. Then he finally pulled the boxers down and freed the cock inside, licking his lips in excitement before kissing the tip and taking it into his mouth. He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, over the head, then moaned and started sucking. 

"Don't go past your limit. I don't want you gagging and throwing up," Sephiroth said, petting Kuja. 

"Mhm." Kuja bobbed and took the length down bit by bit. Maybe, once he got good at this, he could take the entire thing down his throat without hesitation. For now, he was happy to get a few inches. 

"Mark it with your hand. Don't go past that point." 

He did and started bobbing in earnest, moving at a slow pace. Sephiroth watched him and closed his eyes as pleasure overtook him. Kuja sped up gradually, tongue flicking out over the shaft and head. He hummed on occasion, then popped off. A strand of saliva connected his lip to the cock in his hand as he pumped it, then took the head back in and moved his tongue lascivously as if he were tying a cherry stem. Sephiroth grunted and tightened his grip on Kuja's head, then pulled him off. 

"Turn around and prep yourself," Sephiroth said. He smiled wickedly and Kuja smiled back. 

Kuja stood, then reached for his straps and pushed the thong down, where it tangled his legs and held them close together. 

"So, how was it? My first time blowing you~?" Kuja asked, jutting his hips just a bit to put his half-hard cock on display. Sephiroth moved him to hang over the back of the couch. 

"It was good. Where did you learn that?" 

"I picked it up in some reading." 

Then Kuja coated his fingers with ice and poked the first one into his ass, hissing from the cold and moaning the way he knew Sephiroth liked. 

"Kuja," Sephiroth said. "You're so erotic." 

"Mmm~ I do try to be for you," Kuja said, wriggling his plump ass as his tail sought something to hold to. He rocked back a bit on his finger, then added a second one, taking his time with it as he recovered from his earlier climax. Sephiroth caressed the cheeks with his hand, lighting up Kuja's nerves with every touch. Kuja's tail wiggled and gripped Sephiroth's arm as a third finger was added. 

"The cold must be unbearable," Sephiroth said. 

"It's setting my ass on fire~" Kuja looked back and mewled softly. Sephiroth inhaled sharply and spanked him, making Kuja keen. He lubed up, tore Kuja's fingers away, and plunged right in, not bothering to give Kuja time to adjust until he was in to the hilt. 

"Ngah! Seph!" Kuja whipped around to glare at him. 

"I'm the only one allowed to use this hole, and I'm only going to use this hole," Sephiroth said. 

"It's yours, Seph," Kuja said, softening. He smiled and wriggled a bit to get used to the feeling of being so filled. His tail got inside Sephiroth's coat and wrapped around his waist, caressing the muscles of his back and tickling his stomach. "Give me a little breathing room." 

"Right." Once Kuja had lifted off the couch itself a bit, he gave the okay to start and Sephiroth started thrusting, going slow, enjoying the heat. The ice from before had left Kuja's ass cold, and now that he was being filled with Sephiroth's heat, his body felt incredible. 

"Seph!" He needed to play with ice more often. "Seph your cock feels amazing!" 

Sephiroth sped up and grunted. Kuja felt himself on the verge of tumbling over the couch as Sephiroth's movements got rougher and more vigorous, both of them rocking back and forth. He moaned and keened, tried to summon a platform to brace on and couldn't muster the concentration for it. 

Every meeting of their hips came with a meaty smack as Sephiroth thrust harder than he ever had before. He moaned and gripped Kuja's ass hard enough to leave bruises, then reached for and lifted his partner's body to him, half off the couch with Kuja clinging to it as much as he could stretched out on his knees. 

"I'm yours. I'm yours," he whispered into Kuja's ear. Kuja let out a moan as his tension melted. 

"Tell me that when you're not buried inside me," Kuja said, somehow managing to keep his voice steady. Sephiroth grabbed his cock and pumped it. 

"Wait~ Change positions," Kuja said. Sephiroth pulled out and waited as Kuja sat and spread his legs, then pulled Sephiroth in just as fast as before. He moaned against Sephiroth's shoulder. 

"Ahhh~" 

"K... Kuja.." Sephiroth went faster. Kuja bit down on his neck, going high and low with one lovebite after another, moans and keens leaving his throat with every thrust inside him. 

"Close!" he shouted. 

"Me too. Cum with me, Kuja!" 

"SEPHIROTH!" Kuja came on his stomach. Sephiroth released a moment after into him and panted, then sat down. Kuja slumped against him. 

When he woke up an hour later, he was clean, dressed — and covered in bruises across the open skin of his chest. He chuckled and touched a couple. Kuja hmphed. 

"Now no one will mistake you as available." 

"You're so petty."

**Author's Note:**

> i really just meant for this to be a blwojob fic


End file.
